Morning Hush
by mrshjpotter90
Summary: Set mid-hbp. It's a beautiful morning, and Harry discovers something in the morning's hush. Hermione plays guitar. Songfic,One shot H/HR, hints at R/LL. Please R


**Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly. Queen Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff. Song 1 - self destructing, by Amy Jo Johnson. Song 2 - Story of Us, by Taylor Swift. Song 3 - Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, quiet Sunday morning in May at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun had barely risen, the dew drops were glistening among the leaves and grass across the school grounds. Not many students were awake at this hour, and those that were up, were enjoying the tranquillity of their common rooms. Not sixth year Gryffindor Harry Potter though.

Harry had been woken up from his usual round of nightmares since Voldemort's return to power at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts by the echoes of what sounded like guitar strumming. Odd thought Harry. Hogwarts didn't have any kind of music program, and he had never seen anybody on the Express carrying a guitar. Curiosity had gotten the better of him many a time before and this morning was no exception.

Deciding there was no reason not to; Harry began making his way down the stairs. Dumbledore was gone again, presumably looking for another Horcrux, and had warned Harry that he might be away for a few days. His new girlfriend Ginny was probably still in bed, so he took a rare moment to enjoy the peaceful solitude of the castle grounds on his own; and of course to find out who was making the wonderful music.

As he made his way down towards where the music was coming from, Harry allowed his mind to roam around topics in his head that were more pleasant than the war, Voldemort, his horcruxes, even school work. Naturally, he focused on his new relationship with the lovely Ginny Weasley. Ginny, had had a crush on The Boy-Who-Lived for years, probably before Harry even knew how to talk. The thought caused Harry to chuckle, but at the same time, worried him.

It was no secret that Ginny was popular. How could she not be? She was beautiful, funny and played Quidditch for Merlin's sake. Any boy with a pulse would be mad not to be in love with her. And she had chosen him. Thinking it over now, Harry wondered why she had; he wasn't anything like her previous boyfriends. He felt his stomach sink a bit in worry that she may have only picked him to get as many well-known boyfriends as possible. However in one of their many talks she had implied that she was in love with him.

But was he in love with her? Growing up with the Dursleys had put Harry at a disadvantage when it came to understanding emotions other than fear and anger. He knew it was an odd feeling when he kissed – pleasant yes – but odd, but far better than his one with Cho. Basically there were only a handful of girls that Harry was close to: Ginny, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, and perhaps Luna.

Walking through the main doors of Hogwarts into the morning's hush, filled Harry's lungs with fresh air and he paused for a moment to listen carefully again for the sounds of the guitar. Regretting that he had not grabbed the Marauders' Map, Harry took off again in the direction of the sound and let his mind to continue to think about the females in his life.

He knew immediately that he thought of Mrs Weasley as a kind of mother figure so there was one thing he knew for certain. He thought about Luna for moment, and quickly decided she was strictly a friend. While he could recognise her unique beauty, and loyal friendship, he could – as could any blind man – see that she had quite a large crush on his best mate Ron. A pairing that, while amusing to think about, Harry thought they could out rather well together; that is, if Ron ever stopped his huge fancy on Hermione. Hermione. Out of all of the people in his life, Hermione was perhaps the one who knew him best. She was certainly the only one he felt comfortable enough around to be himself regardless of the situation. Goodness knows she had put up with some of his worst moods, his worst plans, and even then she had never left his side. She certainly was beautiful, now that he thought about it. She was every bit as pretty as Ginny was.

So what was the difference between how he felt about Ginny and how he felt about Hermione? This thought stopped Harry in his tracks. Just in time to stop himself from disturbing whoever the guitar player was. Quickly, Harry his behind a tree near where the girl was. Taking a moment to properly look at her, Harry had to supress a gasp as he realised that it was Hermione! She was in her usual muggle clothing, just jeans and a shirt, but to Harry she had never looked more stunning. She was facing the lake while fiddling with her guitar, the gentle breeze blowing about her loose hair. The sun lighting up her peaceful expression, one that was rarely seen by anybody these days, between school, Ron and the war; it was a special expression to see.

Just as he was about to turn away and let her enjoy what was obviously a rare moment for just herself, he was wonderstruck as she began singing. Hermione. Singing! Leaning back quietly against the tree, Harry decided, somewhat guiltily, to listen in.

_Somebody tell me  
when I became what I could have been  
then somebody lie to me and tell me I'm everything  
'Cause it's been hard you see to find myself again  
Oh, I'm an angry fool_

_All of the time I spent  
Trading lovers for my innocence  
Hey, did I ever trade the truth  
'Cause it would be a shame you see if I spent it all worthlessly  
I'd be bankrupt from youth_

_Cause it's been hard, hard, hard living  
Trying to believe_

_I remember back in the day when we were young  
And all are dreams just came our way  
Now one's broken, one's missing, and one's blue  
Tell me cause I just want to know  
When did it become this one man show  
I'm all tangled up and bruised_

'_Cause it's been hard, hard, hard living  
Trying to believe  
We're all ok_

_Am I self-destructing?  
Am I self-destructing?  
Are we self-destructing?_

_Can't figure it out…_

As she sang the final note, Harry could hear her voice wobble a bit, which was all the motivation he needed to make his presence known.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

Hermione was still staring out at the lake and was so startled at this that she jumped a bit before patting a spot of grass next to her. "Harry! Come sit, I'm fine. It was just the first time I had sung that song. I only wrote it last night you see."

"I only heard the last little bit," lied Harry, he didn't want her to be too mad at him, "but it sounded great. You never told me you could play guitar and sing."

"You never asked silly," grinned Hermione. "But that's alright, for the longest time it has just been a secret between myself and the castle."

"I should know these things though. I'm meant to be your best friend after all."

"Hmm, s'spose you're right. Maybe I should advertise for a new one."

Hermione giggled and Harry huffed in mock hurt. Then put on a playful pout.

"As if you could replace me! None of these other pricks could fill in for all I've done over the years. But really though, you sing great! Have any other songs you'd like to share with the class Granger?"

"Well…"

"Please. I have to know everything about my Hermione after all!"

Whoa. When did she become my Hermione? Thought Harry as he continued to stare down Hermione into playing him another song. "Sing me one about Won-Won!"

"Ron? Really?"

"Yes, the last one you wrote about him. Please." Harry begged. "I'll read Hogwarts: A History!"

"Well at that price Potter," laughed Hermione, "You'll get a song, but I'm holding you to read that book."

With that Hermione picked her guitar up properly and started playing. But it wasn't the soft tone as before, now the music was more upbeat. Harry noted that Hermione had gained a slight smirk as she began to sing.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Harry thought idly that this sounded a lot like a break up song. What he couldn't pinpoint however, was why he felt so happy about the song not being a love song. It did describe the way they had been acting lately though.

_Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armour down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end_

Harry couldn't help himself and simply stared at Hermione as she ended the song with a smile, which prompted her to quickly ask, "What? Was it that bad?"

"No, it was quite good." Harry hastened to reassure his friend, "I guess I just kind of expected it to be, you know, sad or something."

"I'm well passed sad Harry. Ron and I had an actual adult conversation the other day, we came to the conclusion that while we love each other dearly, it would never work. We'd end up hating each other and ruining our friendship beyond repair."

"Oh."

"It's better this way Harry, we'll still be best friends I promise" Hermione put her hand on Harry's, and he felt any concerns about how his best friends would be fly out the window. All of his concerns actually, if he was honest with himself. Trying not to linger on why simply having his hand held by Hermione would have that effect on him, he asked. "Sing me one about me then?"

Hermione chuckled quietly and looked curiously uncomfortable, and tried to joke, "Are you sure you need the ego boost Potter?"

"Just a song Hermione, one more I promise."

Hermione continued her grip on Harry's hand as she thought it over. Harry could practically see all the songs she had ever written churning through her mind as she search for an appropriate one.

"Well there is one, I wrote it pretty early into the summer last year. While I was trying to figure out a way to help you through Sirius dying, are you sure you want to hear it?"

Nodding carefully, knowing that anything Hermione could think of while she was trying to help him could only be kind. Harry placed the guitar back into her arms. "Let's hear it then."

Suddenly Hermione started playing a hauntingly beautiful tune, though this time there was a sad feeling to it, as she began to sing, she looked Harry in the eyes. Harry understood immediately, he would keep eye contact as best he could, she needed it, he noted.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La _

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _

Harry noticed as she finished her song, that her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. It was then that he noticed his face was wet with his own. The song was perfect, even though he was crying; it indeed did make him feel safe. Not knowing how to thank her for the song, the feeling of safeness, he did what was perhaps the most natural thing in the world and leaned in to kiss her.

This kiss felt totally different to any other, thought Harry, as he felt Hermione respond and deepen the kiss. This was better. Sure there were tears, but there was no sadness, no nerves, or odd feelings. Just the feeling of rightness, and suddenly he felt himself moan into her kiss. This must be love he felt, Harry was sure. He could happily spend the rest of his life right here, doing this. While on the same thread, he could picture them doing so much more together, with their mouths, their hands, their….

Breathing had suddenly become an issue, and the two teens regretfully had to part. Staring at each other for what could have been a lifetime; Hermione was the first to speak.

"What was that Harry? What about Ginny, you've been pining away for ages over her."

"That kiss Hermione was, so perfect that it was indescribable. And it gave me the answer to the questions that have been running through my head all morning. Always giving me the right answers aren't you?" Smiled Harry, taking her into his arms, being careful not to break the guitar.

"Well since you know the question and the answer you should explain it to me. And you never answered about Ginny." Hermione looked at him pointedly, but still with a small smile.

"I was wondering what exactly I felt for Ginny, because you know, I am a bit rubbish with all that emotions stuff. I was trying to tell the difference between how I felt about her, and how I felt about you."

"And your conclusion?"

"I'm in love with you. You are the most important thing in my life. While you were talking about Ron earlier it sort of clicked. Imagining a life without you is non-negotiable. However what I feel for Ginny is more what I imagine I would feel for a sister. It's only natural, since Mrs Weasley is like a mother to me, and Ron is like my brother. I just never noticed the difference till now."

Speechless, all Hermione could do was grab Harry's face and bring him to her for another kiss. Which was even better than the last, Harry was looking forward to finding out if they would always feel better than the last. He couldn't wait to test out the theory, but first…

"So what about you Hermione? You never said." Harry grinned down at her, smiling even wider at this new glow to her eyes.

"Oh I've always been in love with you Harry. But I wasn't going to wait forever for you to figure it out, and I certainly wasn't going to be the woman who tears apart the relationship of two of her best friends. I was letting fate decide."

"Well it seems like fate made a good decision."

"Indeed fate did."

It was a quiet morning on the grounds of Hogwarts. Not a student was around to be seen, except for the two young lovers, enjoying the peace of the morning hush.


End file.
